inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 030 (GO)
Magnificent Tactics! Kidou Vs. Aphrodi!! ( なる ！ vs アフロディ！！, Kareinaru Senjutsu! Kidou tai Afurodi!!) is the 30th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary Taki Sousuke, Katayama Tsuyoshi and Nishiki Ryouma used their keshin for this match and with this, Someoka Ryuugo reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO and was revealed to be the former coach for Nishiki's team in the Italian League. Plot The battle continues when suddenly the Water World Stadium started to pitch down, surprising both of the teams. Apparently, Kidokawa Seishuu didn't know about this, due to Aphrodi rejecting to know information about the stadium from Ishido Shuuji, saying that he wants to fight with the same condition as Raimon. Then, it is revealed that Someoka just went back to Japan from Italy. Both of the teams were still shocked about the pitch down, and Amagi on the other hand wasn't very satisfied because Kariya and Nishizono failed to stop Kishibe who was about to score. Both teams still surprised about the 'pitch downs' that are unpredictable about their timing to show up, so both of the teams can't attack fully. Both Kidou and Aphrodi think to find the way to attack. Apparently, Aphrodi found a way first. He told his team to use the hissatsu tactics, God Triangle. However, it didn't last long due to Kurumada's Dash Train. But Raimon didn't have the ball for much longer too. And Kariya didn't manage to steal it thanks to Illusion Ball. However, after seeing the 'pitch down' clearly, Kidou finally found a way to counterattack by using hissatsu tactics, Flying Route Pass. After Shindou and Tsurugi are blocked by Kidokawa Seishuu, Hamano used his hissatsu, Naminori Piero and was about to pass it, but it was cut by Taki. Then, Taki used his keshin and scored the first goal for Kidokawa Seishuu. After some time, the ball was in Nishiki's possession but it was stolen by Taki. Later Kariya used Hunter's Net to stop him, but it was stolen again. Then Kishibe, Izumi and Tobisawa used Triangle ZZ to scored the second goal for Kidokawa Seishuu. It's half time and Someoka appeared. It seems that Tenma and Shinsuke recognized him. He came to give Nishiki some motivation and brought him some onigiri, too. For the second half, Kidou changed the formation which Tsurugi is switched to be a midfielder, while Nishiki became a forward. Amagi is still upset that Kidou didn't use him in the match even after switching formations. During the second half, Tsurugi was used as a decoy so that he can pass the ball to Nishiki. Nishiki used his keshin, Sengoku Bunshin Musashi, which made Midori surprised. And he made the first goal for Raimon. Then, Kariya used Hunter's Net again to steal the ball from Taki and soon the ball gets to Nishiki. Nishiki used his keshin again and shoots. Even though Katayama used a keshin, he still can't block Nishiki's keshin shoot. And with that, the score is 2 - 2 and it will continue in the next episode. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * (GO debut) * * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * Keshin * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) Tactics *' God Triangle' (Debut) *' Flying Route Pass' (Debut) Debut Characters *'Someoka Ryuugo' (GO debut) Proverb Ryuugo All you're missing now, is food! Gallery Someoka arriving at Japan GO 30.png|Someoka's return at Japan. Tenma's and Shinsuke's reaction when seeing Someoka GO 30.jpeg|Tenma and Shinsuke is really happy to meet Someoka. Nishiki eating GO 30.png|Nishiki eating Someoka's food. Navigation